This invention relates generally to apparatus for controlling timing of fuel injection into diesel engines, and more particularly relates to such apparatus using a computer.
In some known apparatus for controlling fuel injection timing, an actual timing of fuel injection into cylinders of a diesel engine is detected, while a desired or reference timing is set by using various engine operating parameters, and these actual and reference timings are used to derive the difference therebetween which is considered as an error component of the actual injection timing. Then a fuel injection timing controlling device operates in accordance with the difference or error so as to minimize the difference, thereby achieving the coincidence between the actual and reference timings.
The present invention is an improvement of such a known apparatus, and contemplates to improve transient response and controlling accuracy which are not sufficient in the known apparatus.